Fun With Pictures
by Red Witch
Summary: Doc learns the hard way it's not a good idea to start a prank war with Goose.


**Take a picture of the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. I just can't help getting these crazy ideas! I can't stop writing them! I don't want to! Muaah ha ha ha ha! **

**Fun With Pictures**

Looking back on what he had done, Doc knew he shouldn't have done it. But it was just too tempting to resist.

The Series Five Rangers had just come back from a long harrowing mission thwarting yet another attempt by the Queen of the Crown to capture more humans for her Psychocrypt. They were all tired and exhausted so they headed straight for the Rec Room for some down time.

That's when the opportunity presented itself and Doc was never one to miss any opportunity. No matter how insane or dangerous it was.

"Doc are you **crazy?**" Zach hissed when he saw what Doc was up to. "What am I saying? Of **course** you are!"

"You know he's going to kill you right?" Niko rolled her eyes.

"Has to catch me first," Doc grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well don't look at me to save your butt when he **does **catch you," Zach warned him.

"Me neither," Niko agreed.

"Oh come on guys, this is a golden opportunity!" Doc grinned as he pointed to his target. Shane Gooseman was lying on the couch in front of the Tri-D, fast asleep.

"A golden opportunity to get your butt kicked," Niko said as Doc prepared his little prank.

"Shhh! Don't wake him!" Doc warned them as he set up his prank.

"You can light firecrackers in front of him and you won't wake him," Zach pointed out. Shane was so deep asleep he was almost snoring. "You know when he gets exhausted nothing less than a planet explosion will get him up."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity," Doc snickered as he took out a small digital camera. "You gotta admit, he looks so cute like that."

"Don't do it, Doc," Zach warned. Doc took the picture. "He does it anyway."

"Now for the **fun** part," Doc laughed maniacally and took off.

"This is not going to end well is it?" Zach sighed.

"No," Niko looked at the sleeping Shane. "But you gotta admit he does look cute like that."

"I have **got** to meet some new people," Zach groaned as he walked away. "Preferably **sane** ones."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shane slowly roused himself out of a peaceful, dreamless sleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep watching Tri-D. But he was so tired and the couch was so surprisingly comfortable he just couldn't help himself. Reluctantly he turned over on his back, eyes still closed, trying to hang on to a few last moments of rest before waking up. Instinctively he hugged something soft close to his chest, enjoying the comforting feel of something to hold.

Holding something…Holding **what?**

It took him a moment to realize the object he was holding was a teddy bear. "What the…?" He blinked, still half asleep. "What is this thing?"

He stared at it for a few seconds before sheepishly dropping it. Looking around but seeing no one else in the room he felt relatively safe and got up off the couch. "How did **that** get…?" He shook his head and left the rec room.

He walked in the hallway and saw a few other rangers staring at a poster on the wall. They were snickering and laughing about something funny. "What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"EEEP!" One burly male ranger gulped when he saw him. "NOTHING!" The other rangers ran off as fast as they could.

"What's gotten into…?" Shane began to ask. Then his eyes caught the poster. His eyes widened in horror at what was on it.

It was a picture of Shane sound asleep cuddling the teddy bear. Underneath the picture was the sentence: EVEN SUPERTROOPERS NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP.

"WHAT?" Shane grabbed the poster and tore it off the wall, shredding it to pieces. Then he noticed there was another poster just like it nearby. And another. And **another**….

Only **one **person in the world would **dare** do something like this to him. And Shane's blood boiled in mad rage when he realized it.

**"DOC!!!!!!!!"** Shane roared in a voice that could be heard throughout all of BETA Mountain.

"He figured it out," Zach said in a very calm voice as he and Niko ate lunch in the commissary. "I knew he would."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Doc screamed as he ran for his life from Shane.

"You can't say we didn't warn him," Niko calmly shook her head.

"YOU ARE SO **DEAD** DOC!" Shane screamed like a deranged maniac as he chased Doc around the room. "DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

"Come on Gooseman! I thought I got your best side!" Doc yelled. "AAHH! NO! HELP! CAPTAIN! HE'S GOT ME! AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"I **told** you not to come crying to me," Zach said calmly as Shane expressed his displeasure of how he was photographed.

"Goose? Gooseman! It was just a joke!" Doc pleaded. "Just a little joke! Come on! Can't you take a little….NO! AAAAH!"

WHAM!

"That's going to sting when he wakes up," Niko flinched.

"Oh you are gonna **pay** Doc," Shane laughed manically as he dragged Doc's unconscious body along the floor by the legs. "You are **so** going to pay…"

"He's not dead is he?" Zach asked Shane.

"No, but he will soon wish he **was**," Shane had an evil glint in his eye. "Niko, you still have your Louise costume?"

"Oh no…" Zach closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't watch this." He walked about two steps then turned around. "Yes I can."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Commander Walsh walked out of his office. He noticed that someone had slipped a picture underneath his door and he picked it up. It was the poster of Shane. "What in the world…?"

He had not even walked even a few feet when he noticed that all over the walls were large posters. Posters of Doc in makeup wearing a gaudy pink dance hall girl dress and high heels. DOC'S BEST OUTFIT was written on the posters.

"I don't want to know…" Commander Walsh shook his head and went back into his office. "I **don't** want to know!"


End file.
